Skeletons in the Closet
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate's family secret is revealed and will Gibbs have the courage to tell Kate how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I thought I'd shake it up a bit and then I had this idea. Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Can I help you?" Tony asked looking up at the young woman standing at the entrance to the squad room.

"Ah yeah" she nodded. "I'm looking for Kate Todd" she asked.

"She's away from her desk at the moment, is there anything that I can do to help?" Gibbs replied getting to his feet.

"Oh no, I just need to talk to Kate. I can wait" she smiled and moved over to the window. Kate exited the lift and headed for her desk, she stopped seeing her sister by the window.

"What are you doing here Alanah?" Kate frowned dumping her bag and coat behind her desk.

"I came to see you" she smiled.

"But what for?" Kate asked confused.

"To give you this" Alanah said taking an envelope from her bag.

"Why didn't you mail it?" Kate questioned taking it from her sister.

"Mum wouldn't give me your address and I remembered from one of your letters that you mentioned working at NCIS" she explained.

"Hi… Anthony DiNozzo" he introduced quickly getting to his feet and rushed over.

"Tony!" Kate growled.

"Yes Kate?" he queried turning his head.

"Do not hit on my little sister" Kate warned.

"Oi! I'm only your _little_ sister by a couple of minutes!" Alanah cried.

"Twins?" Tony gasped looking over at Kate.

"Anyway… I hope you can make my engagement party" Alanah said looking over at Tony whose face fell and he walked back to his chair. "I put my phone number inside so you can RSVP" she smiled and headed for the lift.

"Nice seeing you" Kate called after her. Alanah waved as she reached for the lift button.

"Who knew you had a gorgeous twin sister?" Tony shrugged watching Alanah enter the lift.

"We don't talk about her much" Kate said sitting down. "And what do you mean gorgeous twin sister? Are you suggesting I'm not pretty?" Kate shouted.

"I think you're pretty" Gibbs mumbled to himself.

"Of course you're pretty, so why don't you talk about Alana?" Tony demanded.

"She did something stupid so my parents cut her off but I stayed in contact" Kate explained staring down at the floor.

"What did she do, kill someone!" Tony laughed making Kate suddenly look at him. "You serious?" Tony cried.

"Her husband. Long story" Kate said waving her hands.

"Have you killed anyone, apart from being a fed cop?" Tony asked interested.

"Do you seriously think that the Secret Service would let me protect the President if I had?" Kate retorted.

"Good point" Tony agreed.

"Can I have a word?" Gibbs asked walking over to Kate's desk.

"Sure" she nodded getting to her feet.

"Kate's in trouble!" Tony sung.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry boss, back to work" Tony muttered typing on his keyboard. Gibbs guided Kate over to the lift and pressed the button.

"Am I in trouble?" Kate asked as the lift doors opened and they both entered inside.

"No" Gibbs said pressing a button.

"If you'd known about my murdering twin sister, would you still have offered me a job?" Kate asked glancing across at Gibbs.

"Yes Kate" he nodded flicking the emergency switch. "I offered you the job because you are a brilliant profiler. You are so smart and can stand up for yourself so one day you're going to make a brilliant field agent!" Gibbs smiled.

"But won't you look at me different knowing about Alanah?" Kate questioned.

"No! Family history has nothing to do with being a good Special Agent. Take Tony for example…" Gibbs paused. "His parents cut him off and yet he still survives… just" Gibbs chuckled looking over at Kate who smiled in return. "I saw in him the potential for a great Special Agent and I'm normally right when it comes to gut decisions" Gibbs explained. _'This is the perfect moment to tell her, we are alone so just do it. Kate I love you with all my heart. Out loud you idiot, out loud!' _Gibbs shouted at himself.

"We should get back to work" Kate muttered.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded flicking the lift back on.

"Where are you going?" Kate frowned seeing Gibbs pressed a different button.

"I need to talk to Abby" Gibbs replied as the doors opened and he walked across the hall to her lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is that you Gibbs?" Abby asked spinning around.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Where is my CAF-POW?" Abby demanded.

"In your hand" Gibbs replied.

"But this one is nearly empty!" Abby cried.

"Well you'll just have to get a new one when you're done" Gibbs shrugged.

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked staring at Gibbs.

"No, why would you say that?" he frowned.

"I dunno. You just seem agitated" Abby shrugged and turned back to her screen.

"OK, so maybe there is something bothering me" Gibbs said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I knew it! So… what's wrong?" Abby questioned turning back around to Gibbs.

"Well, I'm not sure I should really be talking about this with you" Gibbs muttered.

"Come on Gibbs, you can tell me anything!" Abby begged.

"Ok" Gibbs sighed. "I'm in love with Kate" Gibbs blurted out. "Why are you smiling?" Gibbs frowned.

"Oh, no reason" Abby muttered.

"You know something" Gibbs frowned glaring at her.

"I don't understand why is this bothering you? Just walk up to her and tell her how you feel" Abby shrugged.

"I can't" Gibbs mumbled.

"Why not?" Abby sighed.

"One, she works for me. Two, she is much younger than me. Three, she probably doesn't feel the same. Four, why would she want to go out with an old, grumpy ex-marine?" Gibbs said counting them off his fingers.

"Seriously…" Abby paused. "You need some tips from Tony on how to pick up girls" Abby giggled.

"I do not! I would like Kate to be talking to me even if she says no" Gibbs scolded.

"Why is so hard for men to communicate their feelings?" Abby whined. "Go upstairs, pull Kate aside saying you want to talk. Then say these exact words…" Abby paused to clear her throat "Kate I am madly in love with you. You are my everything, my entire existence. I would be so happy if you would agree to go out on a date with me, say the movies and a cup of coffee afterwards?" Abby said imitating Gibbs' voice.

"I can't say that!" Gibbs snapped staring at Abby.

"Why not? You might be surprised at what she has to say" Abby replied.

"You know something" Gibbs said narrowing his eyes.

"Go!" Abby yelled pointing to the lab door.

"But…"

"Go… now!" Abby shouted interrupting Gibbs.

"Alright, alright" Gibbs protested leaving the lab and waited for the lift. He got out and walked over to the squad room. "I need to talk to you" Gibbs said standing in front of Kate's desk.

"Ok" she nodded looking up. Kate quickly followed Gibbs to the back of the stairs. Gibbs looked up as Kate stood beside him.

"Kate" he paused taking a deep breath. "Kate I am madly in love with you. You are my everything, my entire existence" he began but stopped "What's so funny?" Gibbs demanded staring at her. Kate just smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Boss!" Tony yelled from his desk.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked rushing back to the bullpen.

"I got a match from the BOLO. State Troopers says they saw Lt. McDell ten minutes ago entering a barn just north of Highway Five" Tony said looking up as Kate walked up behind Gibbs.

"Gear up!" Gibbs ordered moving to his desk and grabbed his badge and gun.

**x-x-x**

When they arrived at the location, they saw a couple of state troopers waiting. Gibbs parked the car and got out.

"Tony, you go around the back and take them with you. Kate, you're with me" Gibbs ordered as they crept towards the barn. Gibbs peered through a crack in the door and saw Lt. McDell walking back and forth arguing with himself. "Relax your shoulders" Gibbs whispered to Kate. "NCIS!" Gibbs shouted as he kicked down the door. McDell spun around and picked up his weapon.

"Put the gun down" Kate said.

"I didn't mean to kill all those people" he muttered.

"Then why did you?" Tony asked from behind making McDell spin around to face Tony.

"You're not getting out of here alive McDell!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh but I must! Otherwise you won't know where the bomb is and that's just the first stage!" he grinned shotting. Before Gibbs had time to react someone had shot McDell and he fell to the ground. Tony rushed forward and kicked away his gun.

"Why did you shot?" Gibbs growled.

"Now this bastard can go to jail and serve time and think about what he did!" Tony frowned.

"We still don't know where that bomb is!" Gibbs shouted.

"And I'm not talking!" McDell groaned clutching his shoulder.

"Gibbs!" Kate shouted. Gibbs looked up and moved to her side. "Found it" she smiled faintly.

"Take McDell and get out" Gibbs ordered.

"I'm not leaving you Gibbs!" Kate frowned staring at him.

"Nor I boss, no matter how hard you slap me!" Tony chirped standing beside Kate.

"I said get out…" Gibbs growled.

"We've got this one" The troopers said picking McDell up and carried him outside.

"See" Kate smiled. Gibbs shook his head and looked down at the bomb with all different wires feeding into the explosives.

"Come on, red white and blue. Don't let me down" Gibbs muttered as he cut the green wire. He saw the time speed up, he chewed on his lip but as it hit ten second sit stopped and turned off. "It's done" Gibbs muttered sighing. "If you ever disobey a direct order again…" Gibbs hissed.

"We know you'll fire us" Tony finished for him.

"We're a team Gibbs, it's what we do" Kate shrugged. "I don't leave my people behind. It's a Marine thing" She imitated his voice as she stared at Gibbs.

"Let's go" Gibbs said moving to the car.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N: **I watched an episode from season 3 and thought it was mighty sweet that Ziva (Even though I don't like her) and Tony stood by Gibbs as someone defused a large bomb :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arriving back at NCIS, they rode the lift up to the squad room. Kate moved to her desk and looked over at Gibbs. "What are you doing tonight?" Kate asked glancing over at Tony packing up his things.

"Night boss, Kate" he said getting to his feet and walked over to the lift.

"I have a feeling you are about to ask me over to your place" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well yeah" Kate nodded.

"I'll be there around seven" Gibbs suggested.

"Great" Kate smiled. "Oh and there isn't a lot to eat so it's probably a take-out night" Kate said chewing her lip.

"That's fine" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"Ok. Well I'll see you soon" Kate muttered as she got up and walked over to the lift. Gibbs looked down seeing he had a new message on his phone. He pressed the button to read the message and frowned. He rose to his feet and moved to the lift, he pressed the button and waited. Once the doors opened he got into and pressed the button.

"I'm here, what's the emergency?" Gibbs asked looking around the lab. Abby walked up to Gibbs and stood beside him. She punched his arm as she glared at him. "What was that for?" Gibbs cried rubbing his arm.

"For ratting on Kate and Tony about leaving you back at the barn" Abby frowned.

"Kate told you, didn't she?" Gibbs asked.

"It doesn't matter who told me. The point is they care and you shouldn't have spoken to them like that!" Abby frowned.

"I guess" Gibbs shrugged.

"Got plans tonight?" Abby asked as she walked to the back room and grabbed her stuff.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Friday night, I go no parties so I thought you might like to come over so I wouldn't be so lonely" Abby shrugged as she turned off the light.

"I actually do have plans" Gibbs said as they moved to the lift.

"A date?" Abby asked waiting for the lift.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Gibbs grinned.

"Kate?" Abby asked looking across at Gibbs.

"Maybe" Gibbs replied but couldn't it in any longer and his face split into a big grin.

"Yay!" Abby cried excitedly. "This could be so much fun! Just think of all the double dates we could go on" Abby smiled.

"Are you seeing someone?" Gibbs asked as they entered the lift.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure that I'll find someone" she shrugged pressing the car park button.

"We should probably check with Kate before making all these plans" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah" Abby nodded as the lift doors opened again. "Aren't you coming?" Abby frowned standing in front of the doors.

"My stuff is still upstairs. Goodnight Abs" Gibbs said quickly kissing her cheek.

"Night" Abby waved walking to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate looked up from the couch hearing someone knocking on her door. She got to her feet and moved across the room. Kate swung the door open and smiled seeing Gibbs standing there.

"These are for you" he smiled faintly as he handed over the bunch of red roses.

"Thanks" Kate muttered smelling them. "Come in" she said stepping aside. "I was getting hungry so I already ordered" Kate muttered moving over to the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in.

"That's fine" Gibbs said taking off his coat. "What did you order?" Gibbs asked.

"Chinese. I thought I'd play it safe and go for something you like" Kate said from the kitchen.

"I would've eaten anything" Gibbs replied watching Kate move around the kitchen. He turned around and moved closer to the book shelf. Gibbs traced his finger along the spines of the books quickly reading the titles.

"Do you want a drink?" she offered.

"A beer thanks" Gibbs replied looking over his shoulder. Kate nodded and grabbed on from the fridge. She walked across the room and over to the couch.

"Here you are" she smiled handing to Gibbs. He grabbed the bottle from Kate and sat down next to her on the couch. There was silence until someone knocking on the door fifteen minutes later. Kate quickly rushed to her bag and dug out her wallet. "Hi Lee" she smiled seeing the delivery man.

"$30" he said quickly calculating the bill.

"Here you go" Kate smiled taking the bag form him.

"Bye" he said turning around and walked down the hall.

"Dinners here" Kate called closing the door.

"Good" Gibbs smiled walking across to the table. Kate smiled to herself as she entered the kitchen to get two plates and some cutlery. "Thanks" Gibbs muttered as Kate placed the plate in front of him. "So how was your day?" Gibbs asked as he served himself then offered the food to Kate.

"Gibbs…" Kate giggled.

"What?" he shrugged.

"You know what happened, you were there" Kate grinned.

"Just making conversation" He shrugged as he filled his fork with noodles and ate them.

"I know" Kate side staring down at her food.

"Hey" Gibbs called softly lifting Kate's chin. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong" Kate frowned.

"Yes I did. I made you upset" Gibbs replied. Kate stared at Gibbs smiling who smiled in return. "What type of movies do you like?" Gibbs asked as he took a sip of the beer.

"Ah…" Kate stuttered caught by surprise. "Well" Kate paused. "Comedy, Romantic stuff, a bit of fantasy" Kate said. "What about you?" Kate asked as she dug into her dinner. Gibbs just glared at Kate. "Right, you don't go to the movies" she giggled.

"But if I did go and it was with a lady friend then I'd let her pick and enjoy the movie no matter what" Gibbs replied. Kate looked up at him and smiled. They finished their dinner in silence and Gibbs offered to clear the table. Kate moved over to the couch and turned on the TV and looked up as Gibbs sat down next to her. "Anything good on?" he asked looking across at Kate.

"Ah not really" she replied glancing up at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs frowned noticing Kate staring at him.

"Say it" Kate shrugged.

"Say what?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Whatever it is that you want to ask me" Kate said lightly tracing Gibbs frown.

"Well…" Gibbs paused.

"Say it Gibbs" Kate smiled shifting her body to face him.

"I was just wondering why you never mentioned Alanah" Gibbs muttered.

"Every family has secrets" Kate shrugged.

"Sure do" Gibbs nodded looking over at Kate.

"What do you mean by that?" Kate frowned. Gibbs stared down at Kate and let out a small sigh.

"Given we are going out there probably something you should know about my past" Gibbs muttered smiling faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate stared at Gibbs patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Take your time" Kate smiled faintly taking a hold of his hands and moved them into her lap. Gibbs smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"I've been married four times" he whispered.

"But you only ever say you've had three ex-wives" Kate frowned.

"That's because it's true" Gibbs replied quietly.

"I don't get it" Kate said even more confused.

"It happened while I was on tour. Shannon and Kelly died" Gibbs muttered.

"Who's Shannon and Kelly?" Kate said looking over at Gibbs.

"My first wife and our daughter" Gibbs whispered.

"Oh Gibbs…" Kate paused and hugged him tightly.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread this around the office" Gibbs muttered.

"Of course" Kate nodded snuggling up close to Gibbs. Kate let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Gibbs looked down and smiled to himself watching Kate fall asleep. He looked up and watched TV as Kate slept peacefully against him.

Kate opened her eyes and looked around the semi lit room. Glancing up she saw Gibbs staring down at her.

"Sorry for being such a boring date" she apologised sitting up.

"It's fine" Gibbs smiled pushing the hair from her face. "I should probably go. I can see you're tired. I'll see you at work tomorrow" Gibbs muttered getting to his feet.

"Or you could stay the night" Kate suggested. "Gibbs, you are a gentleman nothing will happen" Kate smiled.

"I don't know if I can trust myself not with you lying next to me, the temptation would be too much" Gibbs sighed looking away. Kate stared at him with disappointment.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Kate said rising to her feet and moved across to the door.

"Goodnight Kate, sleep tight" he smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. Kate smiled faintly and watched as Gibbs disappeared down the hall.

**x-x-x**

"Kate… Hello? Anyone in there!" Abby shouted tapping her forehead.

"Huh?" Kate muttered looking up at Abby.

"I asked how your date went last night" Abby said.

"How did…" Kate paused.

"I was in the lift before he headed over to your place" Abby smiled explaining.

"It was alright at the beginning" Kate stopped seeing Tony entered the bullpen.

"Morning Abby" he smiled cheerfully "And Kate" he quickly added as Abby stepped aside.

"Why are you so happy?" Kate frowned.

"He watched a great movie last night" McGee sighed entering the bullpen behind Tony. There was silence as Gibbs walked past and over to his desk. Abby frowned as she watched Kate's reaction to Gibbs.

"Abby!" Kate cried as the Goth grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the lift. Gibbs lifted his head watching the pair go. "Where are we going?" Kate asked yanking her wrist free.

"Down to my lab to talk" Abby replied entering the lift. Once the doors opened Abby dragged Kate over to the chair and sat her down. "Tell me what happened" she demanded.

"Like I was saying before it was fine at the beginning. We have told each other how we feel and from that I figured Gibbs would want to stay the night but he said he couldn't trust himself and then just left" Kate sobbed.

"Maybe you should talk to him and tell him how you feel about last night" Abby suggested as she began to turn on her machines.

"Good idea" Kate nodded getting to her feet. "Oh…" she paused half way to the door. "Did you mean now or did you want to chat?" Kate asked frowning.

"It's fine. I'll see you at lunch" Abb smiled looking over her shoulder.

"Ok" Kate nodded and quickly disappeared into the lift.

"Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked as the lift doors opened on the squad room level.

"We need to talk" Kate said grabbing Gibbs' shirt and pulled him in.

"About what?" Gibbs asked pressing a button and once the lift was in motion he flicked the emergency switch. He turned around in time to catch Kate before she fell.

"Thanks" she muttered straightening out her shirt. "Why didn't you want to sleep with me last night?" Kate asked looking up.

"I told you, I didn't want to be tempted" Gibbs replied.

"Bull! It's bound to happen sometime in our relationship" Kate frowned.

"Not on the first night it shouldn't. I love you Kate and I really want this to work" Gibbs sighed.

"And what makes you think this won't work?" Kate cried.

"Look… I've rushed into relationships before and made stupid decision. I don't want to make those same mistakes. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you" Gibbs said avoiding Kate's gaze.

"Gibbs…" Kate choked.

"I really do want to be with you. I want more than anything to be the one you wake up next to in the mornings" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"I guess I can live with taking things slow" Kate sighed.

"Taking things slow doesn't mean we won't be in a relationship. I really want to do things right" Gibbs smiled staring at her. Kate smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

"Well then, you'll just have to take me out to dinner tonight" Kate smiled and she moved across and flicked the switch.

"I can do that" Gibbs grinned taking her hand.

**- The End -**


End file.
